Unexpected Visitor
by uncomprehensibleinformation
Summary: There is a new arrival to Mystic Falls. And along with this person brings danger and a love that never died between a certain tall, dark and handsome Salvatore. Damon/OC (my apologies for a short summary, the story is heaps good though, promise
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"So Stefan, I was wondering, was there anyone for Damon before Katherine?" Elena asked.

Stefan sighed, "Yes, there was"

"So," Elena said her interest piqued, "spill. Tell me"

"Okay. Her name was Marie Evans" he started

"Wait, as in one of the Founding Families, Evans?" Elena asked, interupting Stefan's story

"Yes. She was living with her Aunt and Uncle before she moved here to join her parents in Mystic Falls, when she was young" he said, a far away look in his eyes as her reminisced about his days as a human. "We, Damon, Marie and I, became quick friends as we grew up together. She was only a few months older than me. Anyway, as she grew older, Damon and her became close. They courted in secret, and played all the time. They were more than just in love with each other, they were each others best friends. Then Katherine came. She had her eye on me from the start, as you already know, but she soon took a liking to Damon. She started to drive Marie away from Damon, but even she couldn't stop their secret. Then one day, Damon got the biggest shock of his life, Marie went missing. He searched for her, all his efforts concentrated on finding Marie. Then one day, they found some blood and some scraps of clothing that she had worn. They pronounced her dead. Damon became withdrawn from the rest of us, even me. Then Katherine compelled him to forget about her, and she got him. Of course, when he became a vampire, he found out that he was compelled to forget Marie and he grew angry with Katherine. He still hates Katherine, but he loves her as well." Stefan finished

"That's sad. Katherine took away what he loved most. What happened to her?" Elena asked

"Don't know. Though Damon did spend a lot of time looking for Marie after he changed, he couldn't idn anything" Stefan sighed, sad for his brother, knowing fully that he still felt for Marie.

"Why is Damon so grumpy then?" Elena asked, suddenly, wondering why Damon has been so snappy.

"The anniversary of Marie's death is coming up. He's usually like that around the time" Stefan explained. It was all silent as the young couple sat in companionable silence. Little did they know that Damon was watching them, his grief and inner turmoil consuming him as he turned away from them. Leaving himself to thought of his Marie.


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving in Mystic Falls

**I apologise before hand at the sudden change in events and also for the lateness of the updating. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries just Marie Evans.**

Marie POV-will be unless chapter has bold POV

Wow. So much has changed since the 1800s. Mystic Falls is completely different. It's so strange seeing it like this. I'm going back to my home town. The place where I grew up no matter how many years that was ago. This is my last chance to see Damon. Oh, how I missed him. I hope he is still alive. Katherine has stolen so much from him, I have to give myself back before she finds me. I build up the Evans boarding house near my old house. So many memories, and faces that I will never see again. I need to do this before my entire being is gone. I disobeyed Katherine and will meet my demise sometime in the future. It's hard I was her puppet, her slave for so long and then I had escaped. Seeing Damon again is damn well worth that price. I hope he remembers me. I cannot comprehend what I will do if that is the case. Perhaps I will walk in the sun. Or maybe stake myself. But for now my insane ramblings will have to wait another day for I have something to do.

I stepped out of my car, I thought 'The world has continued on without me'. I had already been to my new house and was now waling into the Mystic Grill. When you crave food, you know, you tend to go straight to the source. I made a note to visit my grave. I wish I could've been there to see my funeral, Oh wait I was. Wallowing in regret, envy and punishment. As soon as I stepped in the door all eyes turned to me and as I looked back, I could see the genetic similarities between some people in the town. Forbes, Lockwood and Gilbert. Gilbert the man that caused the population downfall in mystic falls all those years ago. That, and he caused Damon's death. But he's dead so I guess he got what was coming for him. The person I am currently looking at as I carry on my mind ramblings is none other than Jeremy Gilbert. Interesting. I notice a blonde person, with way too much make up on stride confidently towards me. Ugh, as if I didn't have enough problems. The blonde then spoke, "Hi, I'm Caroline. You must be the new girl that Mrs. Lockwood told me about"

"Hello, Caroline. My name's Marie Evans" I said as I looked her dead in the eye. She is way too bubly.

"Mrs. Lockwood told me you were arriving in town in time for Founder's Day Gala. She also told me.." this is where i stop listening, she talks too much for my taste.

I see Carol Lockwood enter the Grill. "Hey, Caroline, would you excuse me for a minute. I have to go talk to Mrs. Lockwood" I say as politely as possible.

"Sure, See You"

"Byë". I turn and walk towards the Mayor's wife. "Hi , Carol."

She turns and smiles "Marie, just in time. We are having a, how do you put it, a bachelor sell-off. All the single men in the town will have numbers and if you recieve the same number than you own him for the night."

Interesting, just the opening I need. Dramatic enterance."Really, that sounds awesome. What do I have to do to be in the running"

"Well, I could sell you your ticket now. Who would you like to be in the running for?" she says excitedly, obviously happy that I'm getting involved.

"Whose available?" I say, truly curious.

"Alaric Saltzman, a new teacher, Damon Salvatore, ..."

"Damon Salvatore" I say. YES!

"Do you know him?" I can hear the curiousness in her voice.

"We grew up together and I have seen him for such a long time. Can you help me surprise him?"

"Yes, of course". That concluded our conversation as I prepped and bought a ticket. Now I'm leaving to get ready.

"See you later tonight."


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries just Marie Evans.**

**tvdlover87654: LOVED your comment!**

I drove home quickly, rushing inside. I only have a few hours to make myself knock him dead. Well, deader. I go over to my Ipod dock, start my playlist. Beware of the dogs by Jamelia plays first. Love this song. I head into my bathroom and run an shower the hot water soothing my muscles. In my relaxed state, I remember the last time I've seen Damon.

**Flashback**

One afternoon in 1864, I look out my window towards the Salvatore's. It is nice day, I think I'll go out to read in the woods, by the garden. Damon always knows where to find me. This thought brings a small, gentle smile to my face. My handsome man. At least he has my father's approval. I don't really trust Katherine, but my opinion doesn't matter to Mr. Salvatore. As my mind wanders, I notice a figure coming this way. It's father, returning from a matter of business that I'm not supposed to know about. When I ask why, the response is always "It would be unladylike of you to know". Just because I am a woman. Jeez. I grab a book, any book. Wuthering Heights. I've read it before. Much to no one's knowledge. I'm not allowed to read either. Unfair. I head outside and stroll through the maze, determined to find a spot to read where my dress won't get too dirty. Found it, perfect spot. On the bench under the Willow tree in the back corner of our yard. I turn my page and start to read. Minutes later, I hear a noise behind me. My curiousity, my curse. I wander into the woods, to find the source of the noise. Further into the woods I travel, my curiousity comsuming my being. I soon reach a beautiful meadow. Covered in a variety of flowers ranging from dandelions to sunflowers. I spot a deer, looking around alert, scanning for danger. I freeze trying not to spook it. Suddenly, it darts off, and I gasp. That is when I notice a pair of eyes in the bush, staring straight at me. The bush starts to move and I back up, my eyes never leaving the bush. A mountain lion stalks towards me as it emerges out of the bush. It never slows. A sense of fear and dread creeps over me as I realise that if I don't move, I will surely die. This thought spurs me into action. I turn and run as fast as I can in a dress and corset, which isn't very fast at all. I can hear the lion growl and follow me, hot in pursuit. I run as fast as I can, trying to get air into my lungs but failing. I trip over a tree root and turn backing up as the lion slows. A bloodcurdling scream reverberates throughtout the air, bouncing off the nearby trees. After a moment of shock, I realise that it was my scream. I slowly crawl backwards, facing my death dealer. The lion prepares to pounce and launches. Straight at me. It lands on me and scratches my arms and chest in a desperate attempt for it to reach my neck, to deliver the killing blow. A gun shot sounds in the air and the beast stills above me, crushing me. For a moment my breath escapes me, and then the carcass is moved off my body. "Marie!" a familiar voice calls to me. I look up and I notice my father, Mr Salvatore, Stefan and Damon standing over me, armed with guns. I try and sit up but as I do the pain in my arms causes me to fall back down again. Damon rushes over to me and lifts me. "We must get you a doctor" my father says. Damon carries me bridal style back to my house as our fathers head towards town to fetch a doctor. "What were you doing in the woods?" Stefan asks.

"I heard a noise and was curious" I reply, still stunned after what I had experienced.

"You scared me Marie. I heard the scream and I knew it was yours. I panicked because I thought we weren't going to reach you in time. My love, promise to never do that do me again", Damon pleads to me.

"Of course". Stefan turns his head as we kiss.

I gasp as I pull myself out of my memories and back into the present. It's time to get ready. Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down is playing in the background. I turn off the shower and get out, wrapping a towel around myself. I head into my closet. I choose my outfit quickly. Black heeled Boots, Leather jacket and Red knee-length dress. Perfect. I quickly get changed and bnlow dry my hair. Smoky eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. Hair, what to do? Up? Down? Straight? Curly?. Half pinned back, curly is my decision. I get to work on curling my hair. 20 minutes to go till I need to be at the grill. I quickly finish my hair and check my appearance in the mirror. Drop Dead Gorgeous. Literally. I go back to my room and grab my bag off my lusciously soft Queen-sized bed. Phone? Check. Keys? Check. Purse? Check. 5 miutes to go. The Final Countdown starts playing in my head. WOW. Though annoying, it is appropriate. Alright time to go.

I enter the Grill quietly, as to not draw attention to myself. I raise a quick hand to Carol to let her know I've arrived but making sure my presence isn't noticed. Yet. I scan the room. I notice Stefan first. With the doppleganger next to him. She really is a dead ringer for Katherine. Manipulative Bitch. Then I see him. Damon. Oh my God. He pratically has sex appeal dripping off him. This is the first time since 1864 that I've seen him. He is looking... AMAZING! I cannot wait to surprise the crap out of him. I make my way towards the bar. Strategically placing myself behind people so I'm not visible to them. My back is facing the stage. It's time for my grand enterance. I slowly wait as the bachelor's give a brief description of themselves, Damon included. I noticed the hisory teacher's response to his comment. Whoops for Damon, bet he doesn't know. "And for the lucky girl who gets Damon Salvatore, number 666". I check my ticket it's me. I stand and turn and yell "Over here!". Everyone in the Grill turns and looks at me. Stefan and the Katherine look-alike aswell. But my eyes are focused on the stage as I make my way towards Carol and Damon to hand over my ticket. As I pass Stefan, "No way" reaches my ears, I turn and tilt my head at him and wink. Classic. I sway my hips a little. "Thanks, Carol" and hand over my ticket. Damon's face is priceless. His mouth is hanging open, his handsome blue eyes wide. I smirk,"Damon, if you don't close you mouth, you'll eat flies". The response is immediate. His jaw snaps shut, and a wide smile dances across his face, illuminating his features. I grab his hand and lead him off the stage, back towards the bar. Everyone is staring. Wow just broadcast it on the News. The headline will be 'Mystery New Girl Sighted at Grill'. I order a beer and a bourbon for Damon. I can feel his stare boring into the side of my face. "Long time, no see eh Damon". I give him my full attention. I am grabbed and pulled against a chest. "Marie" he breathes. I wrap my arms around him, "I know, Damon. I know". We stand like that for a couple of minutes then Stefan and the doppleganger approach. "Hey, Stef. How are you doing?" I ask. "It's really you. Where have you been?"

"Who are you?" the doppleganger asks.

"It's impolite for you to ask my name without me knowing yours first" is my reply. Shit did I just say that. I can hear Damon chuckle beside me.

"I'm Elena Gilbert"

"Marie Evans, and Stefan it's probably not best for us to have this conversation at the moment". We grab our stuff and head outside. Stefan and Elena walking ahead of Damon and I. He suddenly grabs me. "I missed you, my love" he says.

"I'll explain it all at the house. I promise, my heart" I reassure him. His blue eyes stare down into my own. He nods and holds my hand as we head towards the car. "Damon, do you want to ride with me?" I ask, not really wanted to be separated from him, especially now, not knowing when karma will come and bite me on the butt. "Sure. See you at the house Stefan, Elena". He turns and follows me to the car, where he pushes me against it kissing me passionately. As I kiss back, my mind becomes consumed with the sound, taste, feel and smell of Damon. "Damon, don't you want to know what happened to me? We can definitely finish this later" I say my voice breathless. He nods and we get into my car and start the drive to the boarding house. I have a bad feeling about this.


End file.
